castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Realm
The Lost Realm is the new features added on the last updated version 1.2.61. The new features offers different challenges and rewards. Lost Realm is also know as the "New World". It is mainly located at the mid right part of the screen where the bridge is located together with the portal. Lost Realm's Portal can be found placed on a two blocks of lands which serves as the entrance to the "New World". To enter on Lost Realm Portal, it requires 10,000 might which means lower might cannot enter the new world. The New World Basic Info Here are some important details upon entering the new world. Level and Experience - As the player gain more exp and level up, new map will be revealed. One can get more exp from moving and fighting. increase your level to unlock more area of exploration. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. Stamina (Moving Energy) : Energy is needed to move on the map. Energy may recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the sign. Blue Crystal - allows you to inscribe your heroes. This basically means you can boost the stats of your heroes and equip crests, which further boosts your hero. It may be obtained from the crystal mine or by visiting War Altar. Blue crystal is used to upgrade inscription. It is the most important crystals among the two. It has a limit amount of 1000000 blue crystals Red Crystal - It may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to increase the production of blue crystal tiles or to combine identical crests from the same level into a higher level crest. it has a limit amount of 1000000 red crystals. Form Team - Players may edit hero team to march in the new world. This team is the same team sets arranged as the team dungeon one. Treasure Box - have bronze, silver and gold box, need corresponding keys to open. Player may get rewards from opening the box. Exit World - press this icon and u will be redirected back to the main game. The Map The Lost Realm map starts out as a 5 land tile map in a cross. Every level you gain will add 2 land tiles to the map. Blue Crystal Mine (Production tile): This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill; * You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. For production and storage increases see Lost Realm (Blue Crystals). * Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. *Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. Battle Altar - (Dungeon tile) When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires. Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines. As you keep expanding your territory, you will see more battle altars owned by different people. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win Empty Tiles - All other tiles are empty to have room for the following spawns. Whenever you clear whatever was spawned, a new spawn will appear somewhere else on the map. Chest or Treasure Box Tile - can be opened with a corresponding key. The chest has 3 different types, it has bronze, silver and gold types of chest. Each chest shown has corresponding keys depending upon the type of chest. The chest opened give different types of Rewards which can be used upon the game features or additional items for every game features like gold and mana and Crests which used for inscription. All items received from Treasure Box goes to Warehouse Monster Tile - Bunch of enemy heroes: a group of usually 3-5 enemy heroes. Starts off with mainly elites and sometimes a druid or ninja, at level 65-80. Sometimes a group of random 9 heroes in one set of 9 tiles pops out as the level change. Will probably get stronger as world level improves. Beat the enemies in a Torch Battle style fight, where placement is key. Winning will get you some red crystals, some new world exp points, and a random item. This random item can be a key (bronze,silver or gold to open a corresponding chest), or a bag of gold or mana (warehouse item). * Monster Tile can be up to 9 heroes. It can be Legendary Heroes mixed with Elite Heroes or even 9 elites (2x Mino, 2x PD, 2x SM, 1x AC, 1x Molta, 1x Cupid) all level 125 (probably higher at later levels) Energy & Resources Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems; 50, 100, 100, 150, 150 and 150 gems respectively1. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. * Every fight takes 6, 9, 12 or 15 stamina (maybe even more later on) * Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing * When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) **Gems required to replenish and number of replenishes allowed may vary by level. At level 11, you are allowed 7 replenishes for 50, 100, 100, 150, 150, 200, 200 gems. Blue Crystals are used to increase the inscription level of your heroes. Red Crystals are used to increase the production of blue crystal tiles or to combine identical crests from the same level into a higher level crest. Achievements Completing a task upon the Lost Realm grants rewards and achievements too. Each day, a player's daily reward was added with complete a 10/10 fight in Lost Realm which gives 2 bronze keys as reward. Another reward was given as an accomplishments on the Achievements sections where you have to complete set of levels for the Lost Realm. Complete levels gives red crystals, crests and so on as a reward. Crests Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 18 types which corresponds to 18 talents that heroes used. Each crest talent consists of 4 levels. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types (ie. 4 level III Slow Down crests can be combined). Crests can be attained as a rewards from each chest opened, monster battle or gained from a Battle Altar. Here are the Crest Bags and Crest Box. Crest Bags Crests Box Inscription Heroes can be inscribed to boost their attack, health and might. Inscription leveling requires the payment of blue crystals and mana. Maximum Inscription Level is 80. Only 4-Star heroes and above can be inscribed. Each star level has an inscription cap, as well. 4-Star caps out at 20, 5-Star at 40, 6-star at 60, and 7-star+ at 80. Inlaying Heroes must be at Level 21 Inscription before crests can be assigned. That means they must be at least a 5-star hero. Crests of a certain level can be assigned based on the following table: Combining Crests Four crests of the same type and same level may be combined to form one crest of the same type which is one level higher. Combining crests requires the payment of red crystals, according to the following table: Crystals Red Crystals Red crystals are earned by winning battles in the Lost Realm. The amount of crystals awarded in each battle won is based on the number and difficulty of the opponent heroes. Blue Crystals Blue crystals are obtained through Crystal Mines, Battle Altars, and through Blue Crystal packs, which are randomly awarded by treasure chests. Blue Crystal Mines can be leveled, and their generation rate and storage are raised at each level, the maximum level for a crystal mine is the same as your lost realm level. Treasure Box The treasure box opened give different types of rewards. If you touch the chest and have the right key it will open and show a question mark. You have to walk to it to get the reward. If you touch it and do not have the right key, the chest will be changed to a chest with a big chain around it. It is not worth walking to it. Treasure Chests Keys to open the Chests War Altar This is the location map where the Battle/War Altar happened. It is same location map where Torch Battles are located. Battle Altar - Produces large amounts of Blue Crystals for the one occupying it. Will be under protection for 4 hours after it is successfully occupied. * Trivia: Uniquely producing ray of light upward and sprouting fire if you click/tap the icon tile of the Battle Altar. Cost Defense time Production time Tips and Tricks Efficiency The goal is to be as efficient with your stamina as possible, since stamina is a very limited and valuable resource. Here are some tips. a) Minimize your movement - Don't run all over the map because you are using up precious stamina. Let's say there is a gold chest, but you don't have a key yet. Don't even bother going to that space. * Don't waste time and stamina repeatedly battling an enemy you cannot defend. If you have a hard time with 5 elites, don't even attempt the group with 9 Legendaries. * You need 13 hrs 20 mins to get full stamina. * If you move to monster (ex: 3 ties with 3 stamina ) , and pay for monster fight is (ex: 6 for try with 6 stamina ) it's added as your exp win or lose (3 + 6 = 9 exp added) winning monster also give you level exp b) Mine and upgrade crystal mines from a distance - You don't need to be on that specific spot to mine it or upgrade it. Simply just click on the crystal mine to gather or upgrade it. * Sell some talents from warehouse earn blue crystal level experience. * Sell some blue crystals gained from battle altar or monster tile to get red crystal. c) Prioritize battling heroes over opening chests - When you keep battling, you will gain levels which further expands your map. As you expand your map, you find more battle altars and crystal mines. Thus the faster you expand, the faster you gain resources, which makes leveling up more important than opening chests. You can always pick up the treasure chests later, especially if they are on the way to the enemy heroes. * Formation is key of winning .. stunt hero's give you best winning result d) Pick and choose your battles - Don't pick fights with an all legendary hero line up if you can't beat them. e) Inscribe your most used heroes - Remember, inscribing boosts the stats of your hero. You might as well inscribe the heroes that you use the most in the Lost Realm so you can become stronger there. Inscribing heroes can also strengthen their proc, like Druid, SM, Minotaur, etc * Inscribe the same heroes you had uncap first. * Start with Druid as he is your Healer and attacker at the same time. Category:Battle Category:Rewards